


For the First Time

by Iforgotthedip



Series: Beautiful Trauma [27]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Babys first, Bath Time, Boys In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Meal Time, Parenthood, Talking, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: Some quick drabble pieces - A few of Polina’s firsts





	1. Polina Talks

Mickey sits in the kitchen, Polina before him in the high chair as he gives her a lunch of broken up graham crackers and mashed bananas. “Say, bah-nana” He tells the infant, shoveling a spoonful of the fruit into her mouth. “Na!” She squawks, spitting half of it out in the process, and the ex con can’t help but beam, scooping it up and spooning it back in. 

Their wild little girl has been communicating in her own way pretty much since birth. She definitely knows who is who, shrieking “Pa” for Mickey and babbling “Dadada” for Ian. While Svetlana is “ma” and Yevgeny is “Eeee”. She knows perfectly well how to get their attention, whether it’s with a scream or a garbled squawk, but has yet to form an actual word of English, until today. 

Polina growls at her father, reaching for the spoon in his hand. They struggle over it for a moment, the 10 month old finally prying it away from Mickey and flinging the remaining contents into her hair as her tired dad gives up with a sigh. He picks his battles, knowing the mess is going to be huge, no matter whose in charge of the utensil. “Spoon!” She chirps at him, and Mickey’s exhaustion melts away in an instant. 

“That’s right Pol! Spoon!” He tells her proudly, clasping her dirty fist and kissing it as he cheers “Your first word babygirl! Where’d you get so big and smart huh?!” “Spoon!” Polina shrieks again excitedly, slamming the plastic baby spoon on her tray repeatedly and splashing them both with graham cracker crumbs before sending it hurtling past Mickey’s head with impressive force. 

“Fuck” she says then, pouting at the loss of her weapon, and her father chokes on a horrified laugh. “No princess don’t say that” he tells her, and the little girl grins evilly, giggling as she babbles “fuck fuck fuck! SPOON!” Mickey hangs his head, still fighting laughter as he tells her “Daddy’s gonna kill me” 

By the time Ian comes home with Yevgeny, both Mickey and Polly have cleaned up, and are making their way out of the bedroom post nap. Polina walks between Mickey’s legs with the support of one of his fingers clasped in each of her little hands. 

“Hey you two” Ian says, reaching for the little girl as they meet in the middle and Mickey transfers her hands over. Ian pulls her up by them, sitting her onto his hips and catching her little bottom as he crows “hi carrot parrot!” And kisses her on the nose. “What am I chop liver?” Mickey asks and Ian laughs and leans in to kiss him too. The Milkovich man scoops Yev up then, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek as he says “hey bud how was school?!”

“It was good” Yev says and Mickey tickles him in response teasing “just good huh?” Until the little boy giggles and nods. Mickey turns his attention to Polina then, hoping she’ll pick the better word when he smirks and says “tell Daddy what you said today, bird” 

Ian’s jaw drops in excitement as he bounces her against his chest, crying “your first word baby I can’t believe Daddy missed it! What’d you say?!” “Spoon!” Polina squeals, and Mickey sighs in relief, which is short lived when she adds a chipper “fuck!” 

Ian’s glee flashes with horror before he bursts into laughter in spite of himself, hugging the baby close and kissing her lips. “Aw princess” he coos, nuzzling her cheek with his nose “two words in one day, you’re getting to be such a big girl” Polina rests her head on his shoulder in response, murmuring “dada” and snuggling close. 

Ian fixes Mickey with a wicked smirk then, leaning in to roughly peck his lips and whisper “I’ll get you for this later” And the ex con bites his lip at that, very much looking forward to being gotten.


	2. Polina Walks

“Yevy don’t pee in there!” Ian chuckles, watching the yellow swirls course through the bath water “it’s bad enough you have to sit in it, what about poor sissy?” Yevgeny giggles wildly, and Polina joins him, having no idea what she’s laughing at. Ian can’t help but laugh too, shaking his head and crying “ah shots fired!” When the 11 month old begins to pee too, streaks of yellow pooling on the other side of the tub. 

“You guys are gross” Ian laughs, picking Polly up out of the bath. He puts her little purple hooded unicorn towel on her head and stands her up outside the tub, making sure she’s holding onto the edge for support. As he’s turning back to Yev, she let’s go, standing on her own wobbly feet and bouncing on them a little. Ian’s heart skips a beat, knowing what’s about to happen, as they’ve been waiting on it since she started walking with the help of their fingers a few months ago. “Mickey!” He hollers “get your ass in here!” 

“What?!” The Milkovich man cries, hurrying into view, still clutching the hand towel he was using to dry the dishes. He steps into the bathroom doorway just in time to see their daughter take her first steps. “Yeah baby!” He cries excitedly, dropping the towel and kneeling, putting out his arms “C’mere Parrot! You can do it! Come to Papa!”

Polina grins, letting out a delighted shriek and sticking out her tongue in a drool filled smile as she continues shakily across the floor towards him. She falls on her bottom about halfway, towel falling off her head. The little girl looks between them with a frustrated pout, but she doesn’t cry. “It’s ok Princess you got it!” Ian tells her, recording the whole thing with his phone “you can do it, go see Papa!” 

Polina furrows her little red brow in concentration, climbing to her feet again and getting her balance on the nearby sink cabinet before continuing toward Mickey and finally falling over into his arms. “You did it Pocket!” Mickey exclaims, scooping the naked baby up and hugging her tightly to his chest. He peppers her face with kisses, tickling her sides as he cries “that’s my tough girl!” 

Mickey turns her around then and helps her get her balance, patting her little butt and telling her “Go get Daddy and Yevy! Go get em!”. Yevgeny, whose been a diving cheerleader all the while, cries “C’mere sissy c’mere!” Reaching excitedly for Ian who puts his phone aside and gets him out of the tub. He wraps a towel around Yev, both of them putting out their arms for Polina who crosses the floor again slowly and stumbles into them. 

“You did it Princess you did it!” Yev cries excitedly, bouncing around at Ian’s side and leaning over to kiss her chubby cheek as the redhead lifts her up above is head and blows a raspberry on her tummy. “Good job pumpkin!” he tells her proudly, holding her close in his lap and nuzzling her forehead with his own before placing a kiss on her little button nose. 

Ian looks across the room at Mickey then, both of them holding back their emotions. “She’s walking” he whispers and the Milkovich man smiles, nodding “yep, she’s on the move, we’re fuckin in for it”

“C’mere” Ian tells him with a grin and Mickey can’t help but comply, crossing the room to snuggle close to the three of them, kissing the tops of both kids heads and then Ian’s lips. “Family moment without me?” A voice comes from the door way, all of them turning to see Lana standing there, fresh from work. 

Mickey grins, standing Polly up again and telling her “walk to Mama, princess, show her what you can do” the little girl gives a chirp and a wicked grin and toddles off towards Svetlana, getting more sure on her feet with every step. The Russian gives a triumphant cry and picks her daughter up, setting her on her hip and kissing her on the temple. “You are big girl moya kulka!” She praises “We are in trouble now!” 

“That’s what I said” Mickey smirks, leaning into Ian’s side as he mutters “never gonna get to sit down again” Ian just laughs, kissing him above the ear. Both of them reach out again as Svetlana sends the baby back, patting her thigh for Yev who comes running to greet her. The family spends the rest of the evening there on the bathroom floor, Svetlana and Yevgeny on one side and Ian and Mickey on the other, wearing out their little walker until she can’t take another step and has to be carried to bed.


End file.
